Sarah Jane Adventures The Gift - alternative ending
by HelloBenjamin
Summary: This is just an alternative ending to The Gift where Luke doesn't get better first time


**_I was watching the Sarah Jane Adventures and I got to thinking if Luke could resist the effects of the Rakweed for longer surely he shouldn't be cured as easily and so this is just my idea of what could have happened if Luke wasn't cured first time. Continues after the first sound wave_**

**Sarah Jane's POV**

Finally the dreadful noise stopped and I was able to remove my hands from their protective position over my ears. I ran to the couch where Luke was hoping that he hadn't be harmed by the noise disruption. I felt my chest tighten as I saw him looking paler than ever, the rash caused by the spores had covered his entire body and I knew he was slowly losing the battle to remain at least semi-conscious.

I sank to the floor next to him crying. "Oh Luke I am so so sorry" I whispered. Lost in my own grief I hardly noticed the front door open until in walked Rani, Clyde and K-9.

"Sarah Jane" Rani cried almost with relief. That relief however was short lived when she saw Luke lying perfectly still and looking deathly pale next to me. Both she and Clyde ran over screaming "Luke no Luke". I just sat staring at Luke filled with guilt at how I had failed him as his mother. There were many times in my past where the loneliness didn't bother me but since Luke had come into my life I had seen what friendship and love was like and I wasn't prepared to go back. But now as I watched Luke fight for each breath I felt my entire universe slipping away along with him.

"Why didn't it work" cried Rani, "everyone else was cured why not him its not fair". Clyde who had remained silent all this time whispered "he was my best mate". I stood up shaking "he's not gone yet there is still time to save him".

I had almost forgotten Mr Smith until he spoke up "Sarah Jane as Luke is twice as strong as a normal human and took longer to fall into a coma perhaps he requires more than one sound wave to cure him" I stood staring as I let that sink in, there could be a chance to save Luke well I had to take it. "Mr Smith could you repeat the noise but just in the attic" I asked. "Yes Sarah Jane" he replied.

I was finally feeling hope fill my heart when an orange glow appeared behind me, I spun round to see Leaf and Tree the deceitful Blathereen stood in the attic. I had had enough it was bad enough they tricked me into almost destroying my planet and endangering not only my son but millions of others as well.

Clyde stood ready to attack and for once I couldn't blame him. "Mr Smith put a force field around Luke" I ordered. If there was one thing they couldn't do it was harm Luke further. "Certainly Sarah Jane". I glanced behind me relieved that Luke was protected now my attention was solely focused on the Blathereen in front of me. "Oh why don't you just go home, this is your last warning" I watched as the raised the claws a gleam in their eyes. "I've been dying to say this for ages ... Let the hunt begin!"

Before they had even taken two steps I spun round to Mr Smith and yelled "Mr Smith repeat the noise NOW!". A deafening noise sounded through the attic as once again myself, Clyde and Rani covered our ears. The Blathereen begged for relief but I gave them none, my son was dying because of their plant and they would pay the consequences.

Their stomachs began bulging as I finally ordered Mr Smith to stop. I watched and took a step back as they exploded into an organ goo. Sighing I began cleaning myself up thankfully Clyde and Rani had stepped back with me and so none of us were badly covered. K-9 hadn't been so lucky.

I heard a faint sound behind me and turned to see Luke struggling to sit up "Mum" he whispered. I crashed to the ground next to him and embraced him crying "Oh Luke thank goodness you're alright" "What happened" "We were brilliant and saved the world" I replied still hugging him. Suddenly our hug was interrupted by Clyde and Rani both joining us saying "Luke are you alright".

Luke's colour was returning and the dreadful rash had gone but he was still weak from such an extended exposure to the Rakweed. I gently helped him up while Rani went to fetch him some water and Clyde cleaned up K-9 as punishment for taking him to school. I couldn't get over how lucky I was that Luke was still here. Stroking his hair gently I told him "oh Luke I was so frightened that I might have lost you, you are the most important thing in the universe to me and I will never be able to express how sorry I am that I let this happen especially to you". Luke let out a contented sigh and said "I love you mum and I'll always be here". I kissed his head and when Rani returned we helped Luke to his bed where he promptly fell asleep. Life at Bannerman Road had returned to normal but for how long?

_**Thank you for reading, this is my first fan fic and so may be a little rubbish but I was an idea I couldn't let go. Please review and tell me how I could have improved it or what you think.**_


End file.
